


Let's be Pirates

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaeed cheers Shepard up in a very Zaeed way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Let’s be Pirates  
> Character: Shepard and Zaeed

Warning for language. Zaeed does love to swear. lol

It was over. Standing at the window of the Starboard Observation just watching the stars, Luna Shepard contemplated her next move. The Collector Base was gone but she knew that even though she had won this battle, the war was far from over. She had received several messages from Anderson requesting that she turn herself into the Alliance but she was hesitating. There would be a review, or more likely a court martial, about her actions since being resurrected and she would be locked up during that time. With the Reapers coming, there wasn’t time for her to be sitting and waiting for the Brass to make a decision.

She was so lost in thought, that she didn’t hear the door open and jumped when Zaeed spoke. “You are missing one hell of a party.” If he realized he startled her, he didn’t say anything. 

“Not really in a party mood tonight.” 

“Why not? We’re big goddamn heroes.”

“There is still so much to do and I am going to have to turn myself over to the Alliance and I don’t think we can afford to lose that much time. They still don’t fully believe me that the Reapers are coming.”

“Fuck ‘em then.” Shepard turned to look at the older man in disbelief. “If they refuse to get their heads outta their ass then it’s their problem. We can do whatever we goddamn want. We can continue to plan for those fuckers without all that bureaucratic bullshit or we can just leave them to their fate and go be fucking pirates.”

Despite her mood, Luna couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the idea. She pictured them both dressed in pirate costumes from the 20th century and found herself laughing even harder. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she took Zaeed by surprise when she hugged him. “Thanks. It feels like forever since I laughed like that.”

Pulling back, he ruffled her hair like you would a child. “Yeah, I know you are too much of a goody goody for all that, but when you need me kid, just call.” She just nodded as they both turned and gazed at the stars in silence. Luna was glad for the company.


End file.
